1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to center consoles having manipulable components, and in particular, to a center console that utilizes active material actuation to manipulate at least one component.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Center consoles, such as those used in automotive vehicles, typically comprise a number of manipulable and/or reconfigurable components that provide increased comfort and functionality for an adjacently seated occupant(s). These components exemplarily include lids, storage compartment panels, and cup holders that selectively deploy and stow, and an armrest that slides in the fore-aft direction. Traditionally, these components have been manually manipulated, which presented and continues to present various concerns in the art. For example, it is appreciated that manual drives may present a distraction from operating the vehicle, often require complex physical motion and dexterity that is difficult for some users to perform, and are prone to the application of an improper actuation force and resultant damage. As a result, mechanically driven components that utilize such actuators as motors, solenoids, and the like, have been increasingly introduced to provide autonomous manipulation. These types of actuators, however, also present concerns in the art, including, for example, the addition of bulky mechanical devices that take up packaging space, add an otherwise undesirable amount of mass, and generate acoustic and electromagnetic field noise.